A tempting offer
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: This is definitive not a BB story! After season 5/6 :) And exceptional story.


**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is GSRpourtoujours. Thank you! Thank you so much for doing it.**

xxxxxxxx

Temperance Brennan did not know what was happening to her. Suddenly, his lips were on her lips. At first she wanted to protest, but she could not. All this time, she has imagined his lips were rough. Since then, she has come to know him at the work. But it was not so. His lips were very soft. Too soft. His lips were really, really soft. Tempe thought a second to push him away but his hands laid on her waist. Instead of pushing him away, she enjoyed that feeling.

Temperance and the other solved after a long moment and use the break for a deep breath before she took him against herself again to kiss him. Both wanted to hug for a goodbye; the kissing was unplanned. The first led to another and suddenly they were both kissing.

Temperance asked with her tongue to inlet and he granted it gladly!

xxxxxxxx

Somehow, something piloted the two of them upstairs. This to watching was almost funny - closely embraced, going to the lift. Brennan went backward. He had the lead. But together, they managed it. As the doors of the right floor opened with a "Pling", the two jointly strolled to their apartment. Brennan was trying to open the door but she couldn't focus. Brennan again solved the problem from her companion. He sighed in frustration. He really groaned in displeased. Finally, the door was open.

"It was only a few seconds." Temperance grinned.

"Too long."

Finally, they went together to the apartment and he immediately put his hands back on her hips.  
When they repeatedly broke apart Brennan took a deep breath and her companion sighed.

Both of them had a gloss in their eyes and fixed each other with a look which overtook the power of words. The young man put his jacket to the side and looked over, his look questioning.  
She went after him and together they went into the bedroom and the snogging party went over and much more ...

xxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxx

Bones actually wanted Booth to call. They just went and were drinking in the club. Temperance wanted to have a clear head but she got a drink to get an idea for her new book. Brennan has the well-known writing-blockade. They could do and make anything but she got not an idea. It was so frustrating. She had the idea, as well as random points already in her head… But nothing.

Brennan opened the door and to their ear came loud music and discussions of other people. She smiled. They wanted to be surrounded by people so maybe they would grab one way or another, idea on. She could use it for her new book! Yes, it should be like this.

Temperance let her gaze wander through the restaurant, however, she knew...no one. Until you look hanging in a corner remained. Those, she knew quite well, but they had never come close. Maybe she should just go to him and talk to him. After all, he did not look particularly good.

Brennan went briefly to the counter and ordered for both something to drink. She showed the bartender where she sat down and he nodded as a sign that he understood it.

She went up to her colleague, and sat down opposite him space to the outdoors. Until now he had not noticed and she realized that he had a tear-stained face.

"Hey, Hodgins."

She smiled and he opened his eyes and looked out of tears smeared eyes. But when he realized he was smiling.

"Hey Dr. B. What are you doing here?"

Brennan shook her head, probably as a sign that she did not want to talk about it and he nodded. He wanted to have his rest, but a bit of distraction finally could not harm him.

Now both got their drinks and they toasted to each other.

**_Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad._**


End file.
